Story of three friends
by Retro Illusionist
Summary: Kari's ex believes that he is the only one for her. If he cant have her... no one can. Only her two best friends can help her. Everyone's fav digimon couple but with a twist
1. School part 1

OK this is my first fanfiction so don't be to harsh be not to soft either. Anyway this is a takari (ya another person fell for the couple but I don't care). This will have other varying couples like Taiora, Joe and Mimi (whats their shortend version?), and possibly Ken and Yolie (I'm hopeless with these shorter name things)

Disclaimer: Yeah you guessed it, I don't own digimon. I own a pen, a notepad, and this pc, oh and Steve

Tk, Kari, Daivs, Steve- 16

Cody- 15

Yolie, Ken- 17

Matt, Tai, Sora, Mimi- 19

Izzy- 18

Joe-20

Anyway on with the… er, uh, reading. Enjoy

**Chapter 1: A day in the life of three friends: school part 1**

'_She's so beautiful. No stop it T.K. she's your best friend'_. This had been going on for a

while. Pity she would never know how he felt, for he himself didn't really know. But why was it that every time this crimson eyed beauty passed by him that he lost all track of time itself. What made him feel this way?

'_He's looking at me again'_ Kari could feel her friend's sapphire eyes on her. _'But why?'_

They knew each other very well by now. Having been part of a team known as the digi destined since they were little they could almost tell when the other was happy or sad or in trouble. Call it a sixth sense. Even during the next set of digi destined they had always remained friends. And after their last battle they just became closer to one another.

But what was different now? Or was there any difference at all?

Kari was dating, and Tk had gone on the arbitrary date now and then but something always made him not want to commit. But then again he was to shy to ask a girl out anyway. Kari could get almost any boy in the school that she wanted; it had been that way for a while. She wasn't shy in anyway, and she always knew the right things to say when breaking up.

Kari turned to look at him, "Everything ok?" she asked softly but enough so that he could here.

"Yeah" he replied dully

"Really? You look as though something's on your mind" she said giving him a small smile

"Now that you mention it, I did forget to do my math homework" he said giving her a grin

Kari laughed "Oh I see and you don't want to get into trouble… again right?" 

"Right" he simply said

"You know this whole forgetting to do your maths is getting out of hand"

"Yeah, I know but it's so boring, and besides it's not like it's on purpose or anything"

"It's not?" Kari said with a smirk on her face

"Ok maybe it is but you didn't hear it from me"

Kari just laughed at her friend "Yes Tk whatever you say". They were the best of friends. Knowing almost everything about the other, they kept no secrets between one another. A friendship that would last a lifetime.

Now that they were sixteen they did a lot of things differently to how they used to. They tried to spend as much time as humanly possible together but with school getting harder and more unforgiving they had very little time to spend together like the good old days. In fact that was one of the reasons Kari was thinking about breaking up with her current boyfriend.

"So where are you off to now Tk?" Kari said breaking the silence between them

"Um… science, yes! I get to learn about atoms, protons and all that jazz. Bet you're jealous"

"Now why would I be jealous when I get to learn about art history, please that's way more fun" the two friends laughed.

"Now whats going on here?" The familiar voice of their best, non- digi destined friend was heard. "Now don't tell me you two were gazing deeply into each others eyes again and reading each others thoughts… again. Because otherwise I'm just going to have to put you two in two separate corners."

Tk and Kari laughed at their friend. Steve was a good guy; he'd been Tk's friend for practically his whole life and after Tk became friends with Kari, so did he. He wasn't a digi destined, but he was just as capable of being one as any of the others.

Steve had basically been their big brother but more in a friend way. Even though both Tk and Kari had overprotective brothers, Steve was there not really to be over protective, but just to watch them. Always making sure they were safe.

"Now, now what have I told you about doing that?" Steve asked looking at them. With no reply he simply said. "Ok, ok I know where I'm not welcome" and he went off. They laughed at their friend. He was always sarcastic and funny even in class.

"Well I guess I'll see you around" Tk softly said.

"Ya, see you around Tk" and with that they parted ways.

At lunch time the three of them always met up. They would talk about anything and everything. During their seventh year, when Tk and Kari were in the Digital World they used to talk about that. Steve did feel left out sometimes, but he was ok with it, he guessed.

Sometimes there would just be the three of them, other times four or five, depending on whether Tk or Kari was going out at the time. Steve never dated, he just didn't want to, besides he was an orphan and was never adopted. He always said "Not surprising, I'm butt ugly" but the people who ran the foster home treated him like he was their own. When the groups got to big, like when Kari's boyfriends friends came or Tk's girlfriends friends came. Steve just left the group, not being the social type.

Kari's new boyfriend was basically the guy that all the girls wanted, and it worked the same with Kari, all the guys wanted her. They were seen as the perfect couple by almost everyone.

But this break it was just these three, talking about the past, and how the future look so bright, well to Tk and Kari at least. Steve always had something troubling him. And it became worse and worse the older he got. He was also more independent, having had no family to depend on, than Kari and Tk. So they relied on him to listen to them when they were sad, grumpy, happy, loney. And he was willing to because for some reason he seemed to not be affected by these, although he was the most alone.

"Remember the look on Piedemon's face when Angemon digivolved and then wiped him out" Tk said triumphantly. Kari looked at him and then at Steve, indicating that they shouldn't talk about stuff that would exclude him.

Steve sighed "You guys can talk about the digital world really I don't mind. I mean it's a big part of your past."

"No it's fine really let's talk about something else" Kari suggested. Steve didn't like doing this, making people feel sorry for him.

"So how are things with your all star boyfriend" Steve asked with a smirk on his face.

Kari just rolled her eyes. Ever since they'd been going out he didn't give her a moments rest acting a lot like a big brother would, "Fine, if you must know". Tk just laughed at the two go at each other, watching from the side lines not wanting to get involved. She was too good for Jack, her boyfriend, anyway, but he didn't have to tell her that, Steve did it for him.

"You know he's actually not that bad of a guy" Kari said in her boyfriend's defence

"Coulda fooled me" Steve said with a smile. Kari just gave him a death glare. "Oh Kari come on, don't be like that, you know I'm messing with you. Right?"

Kari just sat there staring at him. "Yeah, I know" she finally said. She sat there thinking a while. "Don't you guys find it weird, to think about where we are today. We'd never have thought we'd be where we are when we were kids."

"Haha, yeah those dorky little kids that never wanted to grow up" Tk said a big smile on his face.

"Man, I miss those days, no school, no homework…"

"No having Steve bug me about my boyfriend" Kari said and they all laughed.

Eventually Kari's boyfriend came up to them, after playing soccer with his friends.

"Don't look now but here comes tall, dark and extremely ugly" Steve said with the biggest grin on his face.

Kari immediately turned around from her glare to see her boyfriend and hugged him. "You enjoy your game?"

"Yeah, it was awesome, but I had to come here and sit with my awesome girlfriend for a while" Jack said, Kari just smiled and looked at Steve with a look that said "See, he's not that bad".

"I saw you three were having a good laugh while I was on the field, glad to know my girlfriend is being looked after when I'm busy."

"Oh yeah, wow, you must have a busy schedule, I mean I'm just honoured that you could pencil us in taking time out of your soccer matches" Steve said sarcastically

"Well you know, I do it all for my girlfriend" Jack said, he still was not used to Steve's sarcasism.

It made Tk's blood boil every time Jack called Kari his girlfriend. Just the way he used it all the time instead of using her real name.

Steve put his hand on Jack's shoulder "You have a lot to learn young padawan" he said referring to the fact that Jack didn't understand Steve's jokes. Tk and Steve laughed. Steve always knew how to make him feel good again. Kari herself couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Oh he's doing one of those joke things on me again, right? Never get used to you and your jokes." He playfully punched Steve's shoulder. Everyone just laughed at him, sure he didn't seem like a bad guy now, but before him and Kari were going out he was a real jerk, always picking on Steve, making fun of the fact that he didn't have any parents. But now, it's like he was a totally different person.

Jack kissed Kari on the cheek, and Kari rested her head on Jack's shoulder. "Ok it's getting way to mushy for me, cheers guys" Steve said and off he went. One way to get rid of him was when this happened. Tk just sat there staring at them, wishing that it was his shoulder that Kari would lay her head on.

That's all for now remember to review and ideas are welcome


	2. School part 2

Hey again. Chapter is 2 up. Ok, I'm still getting used to the way fanficion works so bear with me for a bit. The next few chaps are gonna be Tk, Kari and Steve's afternoons. This may seem stupid but it's just to give everyone an idea of what the characters are like. I'm going to try make them as interesting as possible. They shouldn't be to long as well.

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon

Oh before I forget again when the writing's like _this_ it means someone thinking

Now to the story

Chapter 2: A day in the life of three friends: school part 2

"Where do you go at break?" a beautiful brunette asked someone

"Er… anywhere really" he replied

"Ah ok, fine don't tell me then" Kari pouted

_I love it when she does that _Tk thought. _Maybe it's a good thing she's got a boyfriend, otherwise I might get stupid idea's that she might like me to_ Tk had been thinking a lot lately about what was happening in his life.

"Ok class open you books to yesterday's homework" the teacher blurted. _Oh man here it comes, I always forget to do my math homework, and what's worse is I've run out of excuses._

The teacher glanced over everyone's books. "Ah Mr Takashi, I see you have not done your homework- again. Detention. _Ouch that's a bit harsh. _"What know excuse? I was so looking forward to a laugh today."

Tk just sat and stared at him.

"Well, the truth is sir, he was to busy to" Tk heard a voice say

"Really, doing what?"

"Helping me out at the orphanage sir. You see yesterday was someone's birthday, and I needed help in keeping everyone er… safe. So, naturally Tk volunteered." Steve was saying, "So by the time we were packing up it got really late," Steve had to think fast now, "Then he had to meet up with a friend of ours, Joe, for his basketball injury" _I did all that? _Tk asked himself, _Steve's so good at lying that even I almost believed it._

"Really?" The teacher glared at Steve "Then why didn't he say so himself.

"Well" _think Steve think _"You know Tk, he's way to modest and humble to admit he did something really good. And was trying to hide hid injury, I think he's a bit embarrassed about it."

"Hmm, well Mr Takashi, I'm proud of you" he shook Tk's hand. "No need to worry about it, in fact, take your time doing the homework"

"Uh, thank you sir" was all Tk could say. He was shocked that it worked. _It may have been outrageous, but it worked_ he thought. He turned to Steve and mouthed a 'thank you'

Kari just giggled at the two of them

-----Later----

"Holy cow, I can't believe what happened"

"Trust me neither can I, thanks a lot Steve you saved my tush, I owe you one big time"

"Yeah, you do, man that was my best lie and I used it on you," Steve pouted. Kari just giggled. "An what's so funny, miss?"

"Well, your so good at lying, that if I didn't know you any better would have believe it myself,"

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment"

"Good, wow, you keep such a straight face, and sound so authentic" she said

"Authentic? Now there's a first" Kari and Tk laughed quietly. "Out of all the things you could have called me, you chose authentic. I think I'm gonna put that in my résumé."

Kari playfully slapped his stomach, "Don't push it" she said. Steve just smiled.

"Hey guys!" the familiar voice of Davis could be heard. "So Tk I hear you got in trouble in math. I mean literally heard. We could hear you math teacher from our class" (A/N its actually not that far away, but we all know Davis isn't that smart).

"Yeah, but lucky for me I had a trump card up my sleeve" Tk said looking over at Steve

"Oh really? And what was that?"

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out"

"First I'm authentic, now I'm a trump card. What next a gift voucher?" Steve whispered to Kari, who burst into giggles

"What he say?" Davis said pointing to Steve

"Oh nothing, nothing," Steve looked over at Tk and Kari, "listen, Davis I have a favour to ask…" and with that Steve and Davis left to talk, leaving Tk and Kari alone

"He's some character isn't he?"

"Yeah, and a good friend to"

"Yeah, so what you doing this afternoon, Tk?"

"I've got basketball practice, and a ton of math homework, with today's and yesterday's homework to do, you?"

"Big, photography project (A/N Art is split into art history, sculpting, photography, painting etc. art students pick what they want to do, but all have to do art history) its due in three weeks, but if I don't start now, it'll be too much later."

"You art students do way to much work" Tk tried to sound sorry for her, but was told himself _better her than me_ but did he really believe that?

"Yeah, I guess so, but we enjoy ourselves a lot. Hey Tk?"

"Yeah…?"

"Can I tell you something, but if I do you've got to promise not to tell anyone ok?" Kari rarely ever asked him to keep something a secret, it did get irritating to Tk, but it told him it was obviously something big

"Of course. You know you can tell me anything, you can trust me with anything"

"Right, sorry"

"Don't be"

"Ok, anyway. I think I'm gonna break up with Jack" Tk felt his heart lift

"Really? But, why? You two look so happy"

"We are, well he is. There's just something missing. I don't know what it is. I thought I liked him, but, I don't"

"Oh ok, well if you feel that way, then I think you should do it. It's not fair on either of you"

"I know that's why I'm breaking up with him. I just don't know what to say"

"Well, I'm not much of a talker, Steve could tell you what to say better than I could"

"Yeah I suppose, if I can get through all the 'I told you so' parts without killing him" They both laugh _wow she's got a cute laugh_

"I guess the best thing to do is tell him the truth"

"Yeah, I guess you're right as always"

"No, I think this would be one of the few" Tk laughed at himself _wow his eyes really do sparkle_

The end of the day came and Tk and Kari were left waiting for the others. "Hey guys" came Cody's voice, "Sorry I'm late, the teacher kept us in for bad behaviour"

"It's ok Cody" came Tk reassuring voice "it happens to the bet of us"

"I hope you don't mean you" Kari said jokingly "Mr I'm to busy to do my math homework"

"You didn't do you math homework!" came a loud voice from behind "Why are you not in detention?" Yolie asked

"Ah, well when you're good, you're good" Tk said chin held high

"Well, to persuade your math teacher you must be"

"Yeah I know. So everyone here? I know Davis and Ken are at soccer, so…"

"Sorry I'm late guys" they turned to see Steve running towards them

"And where were you?" Kari asked acting irritated

"Stupid teacher wants to have a 'parent teacher conference'"

"But why?"

"I don't know something about my marks declining"

"Ah, but who's going to go for you?"

"I tried telling her that there is know one but she just said I must find someone"

"Like you have much choice" Yolie said

"Oh hey Yolie. Hey where's your better half" (A/N he's referring to Ken, just in case you weren't sure)

"He's at soccer, wait what do you mean better half?"

"Uh nothing, nothing" Steve tried to pretend nothing happened

The rest of the trip to the various homes was normal, except Kari couldn't stop staring at Tk _wow he's hot_

* * *

Ok then so you know what to do, review, any ideas, as per normal are welcomed. Not much of anything in this, but in the next few chaps it will get good, I hope 


	3. Not so normal afternoon

Ok, well, chapter 3 is now up. Just to clear things up a bit, I do prefer Jyoumi, but I have nothing against Koumi. Actually I prefer Koumi over Michi or Yami. Anyway, don't tell me to change it to Koumi, because it's not going to happen.

Thanks to TerrorizingTaiora11 and gjcoolio for your awesome reviews.

Anyway I decided to put all 3 afternoons in 1 chapter, otherwise it would be way to short.

Disclaimer: I wish that I own Digimon, but I don't.

OK…on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3: A Not So Normal Afternoon

Part 1: A Day With TK Takaishi

Why is this math so complicated? Arg! I'll bet Kari can do this. She's so smart and funny and pretty and… ah! I'm doing it again. Why can't I just keep her out of my head? 'I'm breaking up with Jack'. Those words are so good to here. Maybe now I can tell her how I feel - no, I need to get these thoughts out of my head.

If I tell her, it'll ruin everything. 'There's just something missing'. What did she mean? No! You think too much TK. My thoughts will just have to stay in my head.

I wonder what she's doing right now. If she's already broken up with Jack, maybe I should call her? No, no that's stupid she'll most likely do it tonight. Right now I'll bet she's working on her big photography project.

Ah! I can't do this math if she's on my mind. Maybe some basketball will cheer me up, and get her out of my mind.

* * *

Part 2: Kari's Hectic Day

That feeling's come back again, and it won't go away! Ah! I can't stand it. He's my best friend. Why do I feel this way? This happens every time I want to break up with someone.

It's his fault I have to break up with Jack . But without him, life is just…empty. Ah! Damn! Why is life so complicated? Why can't love just let me be? I didn't ask for this.

Just to be with him, it's like heaven on earth. But not being with him, is like hell on earth

Man, this is the stupidest, most irritating thing ever.

If only he knew, then maybe this would be less painful. But, he only thinks of us as

friends; the best of friends. The feeling would never be returned. Maybe if I do this photography, it'll ease the pain.

* * *

A/N The phone call to Jack will also be in this chapter so keep reading.

* * *

Part 3: A Rather Weird Afternoon With Steve.

When our two groups split I walked Kari home as usual, but something was different this time. She seemed distant, but I didn't ask. It was probably that photography project that she's so worked up about.

My day just got weirder though; if that's possible. After I said goodbye, I turned and saw two people - a man and woman - watching me. They looked almost familiar. Like from a movie. If this were a movie, I'd probably have thought they were special agents working with the F.B.I. (A/N I'm not sure what the Japanese version is but you get the idea) or something.

They saw me and turned to leave. I decided "What the hell? Might as well follow them". So that's what I did, but as soon as I turned the same corner to follow them, the same corner they turned no more than 5 seconds ago, they were gone. Like they vanished. Just like in those thriller movies. Now, I keep having this feeling that I'm being watched.

Maybe I'm just paranoid. But what if this means TK and Kari aren't safe? I can't risk their safety. Yeah, definitely paranoid.

But, as soon as I thought it couldn't get any weirder, when I got "home", I saw the picture of my parents that died when I was five. Those people, they looked just like them.

* * *

Part 4: The Call (A/N short but necessary)

Kari was waiting in the park to talk with Steve and break up with him. As she sat and waited she remember the conversation with Yolie the day before:

----Flashback----

"_Yolie, I don't know anymore. Something in this relationship, just doesn't feel right" Kari sighed._

"_Kari, you do realise that you two have been dubbed the best couple in the school since Tai and Sora"._

_Kari sighed._

"_Well, do you like him?"._

"_My head says yes, but my heart say's no". _(A/N major cliché but it works)

"_Well then, you must break up with him. It wouldn't be fair for him to think you liked him, when you don't"._

"_Yeah, I guess you're right thanks Yolie"._

"_Sure thing; so who's the lucky guy that's stolen Kari Kamiya's heart?"_

_Kari giggled, "I'll let you know as soon as I find out myself"._

"_You'd better"._

----End Flashback----

* * *

A/N ok to just clear things up a bit, because it's so much of a cliché that everyone knows Kari likes TK and visa versa, I made so that know one knows except for Steve and Ken who only have suspicions, as they are the most observant. Ok now for the tricky part.

* * *

Kari saw Jack and ran up to meet him, "Hey, Jack".

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Listen, I don't think our relationship is going to work out".

"What do you mean?" He sounded so innocent.

"I mean, things have changed, I don't feel the same as I did before. It wouldn't be fair for you to keep going out with me if I don't feel the same". Kari felt really guilty.

"But, we were perfect for each other".

"Obviously not perfect enough, I couldn't keep doing this don't blame yourself".

"No! We are not breaking up! It's not fair! You're my girl! No one else's! Mine!" with that he stormed off. (A/N My Precious!!!!!!!!)

"Well, that could've gone better," muttered Kari to herself.

* * *

Ok so that's it for now anything else?

Joe: No I think you pretty much covered everything

Me: Ah thanks Joe. The next chap will have more of the other couple's I hope. But for now review


	4. Happy anniversary

Hey guys, Chapter 4 is now ready to be read. Ok now things start to get a little bit more interesting. There's a cold front going on down here so this I guess this is one way to keep my fingers warm. Some stuff I'm not to sure about so correct me where I'm wrong plz

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon (yet)

Chapter 4: Happy Anniversary

* * *

"Today's the fifth anniversary of destroying Malomyotismon. We should do something special" 

"Yeah, but what?"

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Well, lets just visit special sites together"

"Or we can go in groups of 2" Tai said with a grin on his face

"Ok well, I book going with Ken" Yolie shouted

"Well then I'm with my Joe" exclaimed Mimi as Joe blushed slightly. Who would have thought he'd have the guts to ask someone a beautiful as Mimi out.

"And I'm with Sora, no question there"

"Ok well now that all the couple's are done…"

"Davis and Matt should go together as they both have the crest of friendship. And Izzy and Cody should go together cause they both have knowledge" Ken said

"Sounds like a plan. Besides TK and Kari are best friends they should walk together"

That's when they split; some groups joined others and watched a movie. Others just went by significant places to them.

**Later**

"Tai,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think humans and digimon will ever get along?"

"I don't know I hope so. I do miss Agumon a lot. I'm glad Kari still has Gatomon, but sometimes she makes me miss Agumon" (A/N only the second generation got to keep their digimon)

"Yeah"

"I guess the world just isn't ready for digimon"

"You know what we need? We need some sort of a digital ambassador"

"Yeah! you know, thats not a bad idea"

"And you should be the one"

"Why me"

"Well you were the first known leader of the first known kids to go to the digi world, and you will fight for their rights. You should do it"

"Well, its still a bit early to think that"

"I guess. We had some good times in the digi world"

"We sure did. And you know what the best part was?"

"What?"

"If I had never been digi destined, then I would never have gotten enough courage to ask you out"

"Well, I'm glad you did Tai Kamiya"

**Somewhere else**

"Ok so we've all decided we're going to watch Pirates of the Caribbean (A/N don't own it)"

"I think that would be a reasonable deduction Joe"

"Oh man, always with the big words Izzy"

"Hey, it's not my fault…"

"That you're so smart" Cody finished

"Well, I don't mean to brag"

"So don't" Ken smirked

"Ken!" Yolie said in a whiny voice

"What?"

"Ah, men!" Yolie screamed

"Come Joe, let's go in so long"

"Ok, hey Mimi"

"Yeah"

"I'm glad you're my girlfriend"

"I'm lucky to have you as my boyfriend" she pecked him on the cheek and they locked arms and walked in

"Who would of thought that Mimi and Joe would get together. They're so different" Cody said

"Well, opposites do attract" Izzy said acting smart

**Somewhere else**

"Wow, so Myotismon was willing to kill anyone? Even his own henchmen?" Davis asked Matt, who had just told him the story of when Myotismon killed Pumpkinmon and Gutsumon (A/N is my sp right?)

"Yeah, he was willing to do anything to find the eight child. And digimon that weren't pulling their wait were killed" Matt said

"Wow" Davis had learnt a lot from being a digi destined. He was still cocky, but not nearly as much as before. They passed by the place where Matt and TK first met the trouble makers. Although Davis had heard this story many times, it was different to hear it from Matt's point of view, considering he was right there, and TK was young so didn't remember it all.

**Somewhere else**

TK and Kari were casually walking around in the park when they heard they familiar sound of one of their friends, "Hey guys"

"Oh, hey Steve"

"Don't be to excited to see me"

"Sorry, bad day" Kari said gloomily

"Ah, ok well our man TK is always there for you to talk to. Right buddy?"

"Yeah, always" TK and Kari smiled at one another. This didn't go unnoticed by the third person there

"So, what are you two randomly wondering around here for?"

"It's the digi destined's fifth anniversary of killing Malomyotismon"

"We split into groups of two, some went to see movies, others just walked did whatever"

"Yeah, I think we're meeting up again later to go to dinner together or something"

"Ah ok cool" Steve sighed, "Do you mind if I just join your guys in your stroll around? I'll be long gone before the dinner thing. I've just got nothing to do at the moment.

The two laughed "It's fine"

"Thanks, did I ever mention you guys rock? Cause you do" TK and Kari chuckled. As they walked they talked about anything, and just had a good time when out of no where…

"You Kari Kamiya?" a strange man asked

"Yeah, so?" four men came up from behind two grabbed TK and Steve, the other two grabbed Kari's arms

"Wait! What are you doing?" TK shouted

"Don't follow us, or else she's dead" the man said and punched them both in the stomach and went off with Kari as they threw her in the back of a car.

"No!" TK shouted "We have to go after them"

"No wait TK, we need a plan. I'll follow them…"

"But if they catch you…"

"They won't. You go get Tai, Matt and some others. Just in case there's a fight. I'll call you when they arrive at the place they've taken Kari." Steve looked at TK "Don't worry we'll get her back" he smiled reassuringly, although on the inside, he wasn't to sure himself…

* * *

Yay! Cliffhanger. I don't know why but yeah there's one for you. I'm not sure how good this one is but anyways. Will they save her. What will the cost of saving her be find out next chapter. Until then review

P.S. Tell me what you think of Steve character, good? bad? I'd like to know


	5. Friends are heros too

Yay new chapter. OK this one I hope is done right because its kind of important so yeah anyway. Thanks to these people for reviewing not the last chap but the one before:

gjcoolio: Yeah he is. To unrealistic?

Digi-Digi NarutoKid: When I read you review I literally bounced off the walls it was awesome thanks

TerrorizingTaiora11: Yeah, I would hope so. Hopefully this chap will be the best so far

The last chap and this were originally gonig to be one, but they ended up being longer than expected so anyway, here we go

One more thing _this_ means they are thinking "_this_" is over the phone. See the difference? Good

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon

* * *

Chapter 5: Friends are also hero's

Steve ran after the car, at the same time trying not to get seen. _Who the hell are these guys? And what do they want with Kari? Sure she's pretty hot, but there's got to be another reason_. He kept pondering over this as he follow them.

**At the park**

"Aw man pick up, pick up"

"_Hello?"_

"Tai! Its TK something's happened where are you?"

"_Uh, at home what happened?"_

"Kari's been kidnapped"

"_What? How? When? Where?"_

"Kidnapped. They ganged up on us. A few minutes ago. I'm not sure where they are"

"_So how do expect to find her Sherlock?"_

"Steve's not to far behind them. But if they see him they'll kill her"

"_So what do propose we do?"_

"Steve said to get guys together in case we need to fight. He'll call when they stop. Meet me at the park"

"_OK, I'll call the others"_

**With Steve**

_Damn. How long are they gonna drive for. Mother fletsy._ Steve was saying to himself. _Ah man, my legs feel like jelly. I think I'm gonna faint. Maybe TK should have followed, his is my fir afterall. Wow they actually stopped. Took them freakin' long enough._

**And again with TK and the others**

TK's cell phone began ringing, it rang twice. "Hello?"

"_What the hell took you so long to pick up?"_

"Geez, I'm sorry"

"_OK I forgive you"_

"Yeah? So they stop?"

"_No, I just felt like chatting, of course they stopped!"_

"OK, OK where?"

"_Some abandoned warehouse on 40__th__" _(A/N wasn't in a creative mood)

"A warehouse? How unoriginal" (A/N Yeah, definitely not in a creative mood)

"_Yeah, well whoever this guy is, isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed"_

TK laughed. "Kinda like Jack"

Steve laughed to _"Exactly like Jack. So you get reinforcements?"_

"Yeah, Tai, Matt and Davis"

"_Wow, don't try to hard."_

"Everyone else is busy"

"_Well… OK. But while I wait I'm gonna try find a way in"_

"No just wait for us to get there" but Steve had already hung up

"So where are they?" Tai asked, going into overprotective mode

"A warehouse on 40th"

"Wow this guy is creative" Matt said sarcastically

"Yeah even I'm more creative than that" says Davis. TK chuckled as they made their way there

**Shortly after**

When they arrived they were greeted by the friendliest of guards. Not only did they try to stab them, but also attempted to strangle them. While the others decided to fight TK took that opportunity to find Kari.

TK saw a man go up some stairs leading to the roof. _Well you never know till you try I guess_. TK slowly climbed the stairs and opened the door to the roof.

On the roof he saw Steve, fighting off some guy he didn't know, and Jack. _Wow, he was upset about the break up._ Steve wasn't doing a bad job, till the other guy got Steve behind the back and put his arms under Steve's arm pits so he couldn't move them.

Then the Jack started punching him in the stomach. "Why don't you take me on alone you big wuss?!" Steve shouted, in anger... and pain.

"Fine let him go" commanded Jack. And so the two got into a big fight. Even though Steve was beaten up earlier, it looked like he may win. When this happened the other guy got involved.

"Oh no you don't" TK said as he punched the guy.

"What the hell? Take your time next time"

"Sorry" and with that they punched they other guy in the face, knocking him out.

"Go untie Kari, I'll keep our friend here busy" Steve was now commanding. And like a good boy TK did what Steve told him. He took of the bag that was on her head first.

"Hey there beautiful" she had been crying, not to his surprise. He started untying her hans when they saw Jack approaching.

"Shalalalala!" They heard a strange noise and then Steve jumped onto Jack's back. "Gidi up horsy!" Steve shouted (A/N don't ask where I came up with this part)

"Well at least he's enjoying himself" TK said trying to comfort Kari. She smiled a small smile. TK turned his head away from Kari to untie her feet. When he turned back he saw Steve be thrown off Jack's back and roll not to far away from them. TK was going to go see if he was okay, but felt rooted to the spot.

"If I can't have Kari, then no one can!" Jack shouted pulling out his gun, probably his fathers.

**TK pov**

"TK move!" Steve once again commanded me. I heard the words but by the time I had actually registered what was going on it was too late to move. My first priority was to protect Kari, like an instinct. So I shielded her, my back to Jack. (A/N hey that rhymes)

The gun shot came, but no pain. What happened? Did I die instantly. I looked over to Kari and saw her shocked expression and teary eye's. Well I'm not dead. I turned to see what she was seeing, and couldn't believe my own eye's.

**Kari pov (A/N happens during TK's pov)**

"TK move!" Steve told him what to do. But why didn't he move? Although it is a lot to take in. I myself felt pretty stuck to the spot. But then he shielded me from the bullet. Why? This was my fault.

Then the gunshot came and I feared the worse for TK. I shut my eye's but not for long. When I opened them I looked over TK's shoulder and could feel the tears coming again. This was just like what happened to Wizardmon.

**Steve pov (A/N same time as the other two)**

"TK move!" I shouted. He had to get himself and Kari out of there. Why aren't they moving? Did they forget how? Aw man, he's getting ready to shoot. Move you bumbling idiot! I have to save them.

I ran up to them. TK had shielded Kari, but who would be his shield? I guess I would. No matter what. I put myself in front of them, taking the bullet. Ah! It hurts like, like I don't know what.

**No one's pov**

The three were shocked at what had just happened. It all seemed to have happened so fast. In a daze Steve dizzily walked around clutching his right shoulder. He wasn't sure what was happening, the ground just kept spinnig to him, until he tripped over the edge of the building.

"No!" Kari cried out. She buried her head in TK's chest crying. TK turned his head to Jack.

"What have I done?!" Jack shouted out. He threw the gun to the floor and ran off. Kari wanted to go to see Steve's body off the side of the building, but TK wouldn't let her. He kept telling her that it was better not to see it, but really it was so that he would be comforted.

TK wanted to tell her how he felt. But it wasn't the right time. She was vulnerable. He cared too much about her to take advantage of her like that.

Just then Tai, Matt and Davis ran up to see them. They had obviously taken care of the others down stairs.

"What happened? We heard a gun shot" Kari just nodded her head.

_I guess I'll have to tell them_ TK thought. The others walked up to them. "Steve" he started, "he tried to tell me to move but I couldn't. I had to protect Kari so I shielded her. But Steve came up and shielded me." Tears were now in TK's eyes.

"Oh Kari" Tai said as Kari came out of her embrace with TK and now embraced Tai. "It's OK"

"TK?" Matt said and TK just put his head onto his brother's shoulder and cried. Matt put his arms around TK in a brotherly embrace. "Don't worry, just cry"

Davis just stood there feeling pretty helpless.

* * *

Yay! That wasn't so bad what you think? Well you can tell me in a review. Too much? Too little? I'm all ears. There's still going to be more but till then have fun 


	6. Aftermath

Well what did you think of the last 2 chaps? Sad hey? I'm sorry anyway every cloud has a silver lining right? Right guys? This chap will be very tricky and probably long

TK: Man what the heck, you put this Steve in and then kill him?

Me: laughs nervously Uh sorry

TK: whatever

Thanks to these people for your awesome reviews:

Fiorella Takaishi

SoccerShoppingLove729

I think you 2 will enjoy this chap

Disclaimer: Read the last couple of chaps I'm sure its there

Okay same rules apply as last time with _this _and _"this"_

Now on with the show

* * *

Chapter 6: Aftermath (continued from last chap)

"It's my fault" Kari said in- between tears

"No, it's mine. I should have moved, but I didn't"

"Hey, you guys couldn't have done anything, OK? He didn't have to take the bullet, but he chose to." Matt said

"I don't think Steve wanted you two beating yourselves up about it" Tai said

"He was an awesome guy" Davis admittingly said

"Hey guys!"

"What was that?" They all looked around. The voice sounded like Steve's. Kari and TK tore away from their brothers and went over to the spot where Steve had fallen. They saw something that they'll never forget.

"As touching as this is, please help" the familiar voice of their friend came. Steve had managed to grad onto a flag pole or something and was looking rather tired.

"S- Steve. You're alive! Just hold on!"

"Oh funny guy now are we?" Steve said trying to lighten the mood. They used the rope that had been tied around Kari to make a bigger one, hopefully long enough for Steve to reach.

"Can you get it?" Shouted Matt

"I can't move my other arm!" Steve shouted back

"K, maybe try jumping for it" Tai said "It's the only way

"K I'll try. Hey TK you better not let go, or else I'll crack your nuts" they laughed lightly, _good old Steve_. Steve jumped for it and just made it. He wrapped it around his arm and they pulled him up, and he walk up as well. He fell over the edge, got up and dusted himself off.

"Oh Steve" Kari ran up to him and gave him a big hug, "I thought you were gone"

"Hey," Steve looked down at her and put his hand under her chin lifting her head to meet his eyes, "You're gonna have to try harder than that to get rid of me". Kari smiled her sweet smile and hugged him again. "Shh, don't cry for me, I'm not worth your tears"

Steve looked over at TK, who had teary eyes. Steve motioned TK with his head to come over. TK did so and gave Steve a big hug. Steve winced a bit but tried not to let TK and Kari notice. They were like that for about 30 seconds when TK noticed where Steve had been shot.

"Ouch, I'm sorry, I- I didn't notice" TK said, backing off. Kari looked at his shoulder and gasped

"Oh this? It's nothing but a flesh wound really guys no need to worry" Steve said reassuringly

"Well you may say that, but let's go got it checked out in chase of infection" Tai said as if Steve was his little brother.

"Fine, fine" Steve said obviously defeated

**Later at the hospital**

A doctor approached them. "Well doc? Is he going to be OK?" Matt asked

"He'll be fine, he's very lucky the bullet missed the main arteries. We recovered the bullet. We find that sometimes people like to keep things like that as a reminder of what happened others don't. Also his sides are bruised and he's got 1 cracked rib and some grazes"

"Can we go see him?" Kari asked anxiously

"Well, he's asleep now. It took us forever to get him to sleep for us to get the bullet" they all smiled at this. The doctor left and they went to go see him.

He didn't look like an angel when he slept, but it was the first time TK or Kari could remember seeing him so peaceful.

Steve spent the night and was allowed to go home where he was greeted by all the people at the orphanage.

That Monday at school things were different.

"Steve, you should stay home rather"

"And miss school? Kill me now. I'd miss way to much work; besides I'm fine"

During math Steve was struggling to write. He was right handed (A/N he was shot in the right shoulder). Kari saw this "Here" she said and took his book and began writing. Steve dictated what had to be done and Kari wrote. For the rest of the day TK and Kari helped him write and did so till he could himself.

The next 2 months were different to. Jack no longer went to school. He actually put himself in a mental home. _Maybe he wasn't so bad_ Steve thought when he found out.

Also Steve had to go to therapy to get over the shock for a month because of the gun shot. He still had nightmares about it and often couldn't pay attention in class because of lack of sleep. TK and Kari had to go as well to therapy as well, mainly to get over what had happened, but also because Steve refused to go alone.

During these 2 months things were very tense. They spoke to each other, but it just seemed different. TK and Kari still felt guilty about what happened, maybe that was why.

During the third month things looked like they would be much brighter for the three. The tension was still there, but not as much. Slowly they began talking more and more and things got better, slowly but surely. Steve had made an almost full recovery and rather quickly to. He still struggled to write, often stopping for a break, but no longer needed TK or Kari to write for him. Yip, things were going back to the way they should be.

Then one evening something drastic happened….

* * *

To be continued

Hey guys so what you think? Did you like it? Originally Steve was going to die, but later on I decided I couldn't let that happen, I'm going to use him for a very important part in the story. Hope you guys like the idea.

Steve: Oh yes, I'm back, Loving each day

This chapter was originally very long, but I decided to post the next part separate as not to make you guys fall asleep. I didn't want to write about their recovery stage because that may be a bit boring. Anyway review the next part will be up soon.


	7. How to save a life

So here's the next part. As I said originally this chap and the previous one were combined but I found it was to long for my liking.

Disclaimer: Maybe if I rob a bank I could find the money to own Digimon but till then I don't

Anyway here's chapter 7

* * *

Chapter7: How to save a life (A/N don't own the song) 

Steve was in his room. He had just received a letter of some kind when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Steve, please come over I need to speak to you urgently"_ Kari sounded like she had been crying

"Sure thing I'm on my way"

"Thanks Steve" and with that she hung up

**5 minutes later**

Steve knocked on the door and was welcomed by Mrs Kamiya (A/N don't know her name)

"Oh hi Steve, what are you doing here?"

"Um I came to see Kari."

"Why?"

_Her mother doesn't know what's happening. OK hmm think of something_

"I have girl problems and what better way to fix them than to talk to one. Right?"

"Hmm, very clever, she's in her room"

"Thanks"

Steve walked in and was greeted by one of Kari's big hugs. He closed the door with his foot still hugging her.

"I can't do it anymore Steve, pretending it's all going to be OK when it's not"

"Whoa, OK back up a bit here. What are you talking about?"

"I'm in love with TK, my best friend! For, I don't know how long. All those other guys were just to help me forget but it didn't happen." Kari had read his mind. She then broke down onto her bed. He sat down next to her. "I can't help it anymore; these feelings just won't go away." She buried her head in his chest. So that's why she called him.

"Well, why not tell him?"

"Because, if he doesn't feel the same way, it would ruin our friendship, and I couldn't risk that, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." She said between tears

"But, if he does feel the same way, you can get a boyfriend that you love, and that loves you, for you" He tried to be optimistic.

Honestly, Steve himself had gotten feelings for Kari. But, they weren't nearly as strong as Kari's was for TK. And somehow he knew TK felt the same way Kari did.

"No, he's too special to loose"

"Kari, I…" he had a choice to make; he could make 2 people really happy, or just 1 person, "don't think TK likes you". Kari gasped, tears in her eyes. _Damn I hate democracy_ Steve thought.

"He loves you" Kari looked confused now. "If he got an engagement ring, he'd probably propose to you".

Kari smiled and blushed a bit, but the look on her face told him 'How do you know?'

"I can tell he loves you because every time he sees you, his leg gives in. Almost like he's going to faint, but doesn't so that he doesn't look stupid in front of you. His basketball game is always so much better when you're there cheering for him. And they way your eyes always lock. I thought it was obvious" he grinned. Kari couldn't help but smile, she was blushing even more now.

Kari looked tired and so Steve tucked her in the bottom bunk that she slept in and let her sleep. "Think about what I said," he turned towards Gatomon who just walked in, "keep an eye on her". He stroked her hair, "Night" and left.

"So did Kari help?"

"Oh yes, definitely"

Steve felt emotionally drained, not just from this. It was more than what just happened. Something about the letter got to him. Just as he was about to think on it his cell phone rang again

"Hello?"

"Hey, Steve can you come over?"

"Yeah, sure TK I'm on my way" Steve didn't notice Tai and Sora in a heavy make out session, and they didn't notice his gloomy look.

**5 minutes later**

He arrived and knocked on the door. He was greeted by Mrs Takaishi (A/N what's her name?)

"Oh hi Steve"

"Hi, is TK here?"

"Yeah, he's in his room why?"

"I need to speak to him about uh- guy stuff, if you know what I mean"

"Oh right, right, well go ahead" _can't believe it that excuse actually works. I gotta write that down_

Steve walked in "Hey, buddy what's wrong?" although he already knew

"Sorry I called you, I'm having, girl trouble"

"You can always call me no matter what," TK smiled "so go on"

"Well there this- girl and she's- smart and funny and…"

"Pretty?"

"Beautiful!" TK said, maybe a bit too loud. Steve sighed. "She's got these eyes that just- and this hair…" he ranted on, "and I think I like, a lot"

"So, why not just tell her how you feel?"

"Well, because the feeling would never be returned, she could never feel the same way I do"

"And you know this, how?" Steve said raising an eyebrow

"Well, I guess I'm just scared I'll be rejected, or worse, hurt her."

"TK?" TK looked up at Steve, "Does this girls name start with a K and end in an ari?" Steve asked slyly, with the biggest grin on his face. _Am I that obvious?_ TK asked himself

"Yeah" TK said sitting down on his bed. Steve sat down next to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "I can't keep it bottled up anymore, it's only gotten stronger. I want to tell her, but I can't risk our friendship. But on the other hand, if I don't I'll go insane"

"TK" _I really hate democracy, here we go again_ "I hate to break it to you but Kari doesn't like you" He saw that same expression he'd seen earlier planted on Kari's face, _seriously I'm gonna write a letter or something_ Steve thought. "She loves you. If you proposed to her she'd say yes in less than a heart beat"

TK smiled, "You really think so?"

"No, TK, I know so" Steve sounded so sure. _I hope it's true you get a warm, fuzzy feeling inside from helping others_ Steve thought to himself again.

"But, then what about her other boyfriends?" It's a good thing Steve had been to see Kari before hand, now he had some ammunition but needed to act like he didn't know.

"Your friendship means so much to her that she probably used them to cover up her feelings, they were, to painful." Steve tried to reassure him. "Look, if it's of any value, every time she looks at you she smiles, but not just any smile, it's a special one just for you. And when she's near you, she can't stop staring at you. It looks like she's going to drown in your eyes every time they meet. Now, that's got to mean something"

Tears were now coming from TK's eyes and his face was on Steve's shoulder as he cried. Yes he was indeed crying.

"Now you get some rest, and think about what I said" he tucked TK in the same way he did Kari. "Keep an eye on him for me will you?" He asked Patamon, who nodded. "Have good dreams my friend"

Steve left TK's room. "Everything OK?"

"Perfect thanks" Steve smiled and started walking home

On his way home Steve kept replaying the last few events over and over in his head. He was drained emotionally, physically (A/N from all the walking) and mentally. He just felt tired, and this wasn't helping much.

He reached home exhausted. "So how'd it go with your friends?" a man asked

"Fine"

"You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tried is all"

"OK well you get some rest then" Steve nodded and walked to his room

As soon as he got inside he collapsed to his knees. The weight of the world was finally too much for him to bear on his own. Everything that's ever happened to him had just caught up with him. And so he just cried it all out. And why? Because he's human.

"Oh" the same man as before walked into the room, "it's OK to cry, I don't mind" The kind man hugged him. "Just cry"

_They're probably going to abandon me for each other, just like my stupid parents. No they would never do that, they're my friends, right?_

There was a letter on his bed, (A/N this may help explain things) which read:

_Dear Mr Steve Lin_

_We would like to offer you a special position at our F.B.I. agency. We don't mean to sound to forward and this may come as a shock to you, but we thought that because your parents are so good at being secret agents, we expect that it runs in the family._

_No, your parents did not die all those years ago, they had to be transferred, and could not take you as you may have given away their cover. That is why you were never adopted, so that they could come back one day and fetch you._

_I'm sure this will all come as a shock to you, but please consider our offer. Not only will this enable you to spend some quality time with your parents, but you will also be helping out a lot of people._

_Yours truly,_

_F.B.I._

To Be Continued

* * *

So? How was it? Anyway so everyone's having quite some drama in their life. I planned it all out and if everything goes as planned there will be 10 chaps. But so far nothing seems to go as planned so we'll see. Anyway, review, and tell me what you think. Till next time 


	8. On dreams we will depend

Hey guys new chapter yay! OK first things first thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chap namely:

You guys don't know how inspired I felt after reading your reviews. OK this chap is not really important, but I think it's necessary in the long run. One more thing did you guys like the fact that Steve came back? I have plenty of ideas for him

Steve: Ah man, this can't be good

Me: Shut it, they're good ideas, but if any of you have any please tell me in a review and I will most likely use it. 7 times out of 10 the reader sees things that the writer doesn't so please ideas are always welcome, even if you think they're dumb I want to hear them all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon sorry but it's not my fault

Now on to what you've all been waiting for… I think

One more thing, sorry seriously last one, they are all still 16. It may not make sense to you know but when you read the story it will all make sense. And every first one is TK, every second is Kari, and the third is Steve.

Steve: Wow long authors note you sure they will still be reading?

Me: I have absolutely know idea, but we will find out

* * *

Chapter 8: On dreams we will depend (just after Steve left Kari and TK to sleep) 

TK woke up in some kind of… dressing room? He found the culprit who had awoken him. "Steve? Why'd you wake me? And why are you in that silly thing?" He stared at Steve wearing a tux

"Hear that guys? He's not even married yet and he's already wishing he was single" All the others in the room laughed. Everyone was wearing a tux but him.

"Wait. What's going on?"

"OK TK (A/N wow two caps right beside the other… strange) enough games time to get ready"

"Ready for what?"

"Wow you're more calm than I am"

"Seriously what is going on?"

"It's your wedding day my man, and you're marrying the girl of your dreams" Steve said convincingly.

"Who? Kari?"

----FLASH----

Kari woke up on a beach only to meet eyes just like the ocean.

"Wow, you were tired" said the boy (A/N who could it be????)

"Yeah I'll say" she looked around, "How'd we get here?"

"Tai drove us of course" Hmm that's odd. Steve came up to them. Having been in the sea he was soaked, so he decided to doggy dry himself so that TK and Kari would get wet.

"Hey, stop that"

"OK, I'm sorry" Steve said with puppy dog eyes (A/N the horror)

"Aw, man not those"

----FLASH----

"Well at least you two lovebirds are finally together"

"Yeah, and we awe it all to you Steve"

"Aw shucks"

----FLASH----

"Who? Kari?"

"No stupid, Snow white," Steve said smacking him on the back of the head, "of course it's Kari"

"Ow, OK, sorry, but when did I propose?"

"I don't know um, about six months ago on the beach"

----FLASH----

"Aw, man not those"

"OK, you're right, I don't need puppy dog eyes to look cute"

"No ways Steve, you make it look worse"

"Oh yeah sure whatever" Steve said as TK put his arm around Kari. _This is strange what's going on?_ Kari thought. Eventually they were gazing deeply into the others eyes.

"OK you know what, I am so glad I finally got you two together" Steve said as he chuckled, "OK, I get it, I'm hungry anyway" Steve walked off. As they were about to kiss Steve passed by again, "Food place is this way" he pointed in the new direction he was travelling.

The two chuckled. _I don't know what Steve is talking about but, if he means what I think he means then I finally got my TK_ Kari though to herself.

----FLASH----

"Aw, shucks"

"Seriously Steve, we'd still be lost if it wasn't for you" Kari said

"Well, let's say we're even then"

"What do you mean even? We still owe you, you gave me my TK" Kari said again

"Yeah, but just being your friend is more than enough" Steve smiled at them

----FLASH----

"I don't know um, about six months ago on the beach"

"Wow, what took so long?"

"You guys decided 'No we're gonna get married on a leap year on the 29th' then every 4 years you have like some big anniversary and the others uh, not so big"

"Wow, we're smart" TK said proudly. He looked over at Steve who was staring at him "What?"

"No nothing" TK looked at Steve who was fiddling with a ring on his finger, it was Steve's wedding ring!

----FLASH----

The two chuckled. _I don't know what Steve is talking about but, if he means what I think he means then I finally got my TK_ Kari though to herself.

Then all of a sudden she felt her lips lock with TK's. It felt, so right, so perfect, like at that moment, they had no problems, no cares, no evil digimon to try take over the world. It was just them.

Then, much to her dismay, they separated. "Wow" she said, they were staring at each other, and they didn't feel awkward at all.

They broke contact when they noticed Steve get thrown in the ocean by none other than Joe and Izzy (A/N quite the prankster's ey)

----FLASH----

"Yeah, but just being you're friends is more than enough" Steve smiled at them.

They came to a restaurant and ordered drinks. They had awesome conversations until their drinks came.

"Just think TK, in two months we'll be married" at this Steve choked on his drink that he had been drinking and began coughing violently

"Yeah, I can't wait" TK said as Steve was still dying

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up. When did that happen?"

"Don't you remember? At the beach 4 months ago, it was you who suggested I propose remember Steve?" TK asked

"Uh, yeah, of course I do. How could I forget" Steve said and smiled reasurringly, lying at the same time

----FLASH----

"No nothing" TK looked at Steve who was fiddling with a ring on his finger, it was Steve's wedding ring!

"What's that on your finger?" TK asked suspicious

"Huh?" Steve looked at his wedding ring, "Don't change the subject. This is your wedding remember and where's-"

"Sorry I'm late guys"

"Joe"

"Sorry, you'd be surprised at how hard it is to get a woman who's 6months pregnant into a car" Joe said

"Don't worry Joe, just get ready" Tai said

----FLASH----

They broke contact when they noticed Steve get thrown in the ocean by none other than Joe and Izzy

That was when Kari took a good look around. All her friends were there.

Tai was carrying Sora into the ocean bridal style, against her will most probably as she was kicking frantickly

Matt was tanning for some arbitrary reason

Izzy high fived Joe and were coming back from their successful toss and Joe lay next to Mimi and they began talking

Cody was coming back from getting food

Davis was playing soccer against Ken while Yolie was cheering Ken on and even tackled Davis to give the ball to Ken

And Steve walked out of the ocean with a soggy hot dog not to happy

Then she looked back at TK…

----FLASH----

"Uh, yeah, of course I do. How could I forget" Steve said, lying

They paid and walked out. _So they seriously are getting married, well I guess that does make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside_

Then someone in a hooded jacket walked up to them…

----FLASH----

"Don't worry Joe, just get ready" Tai said

The next few minutes were boring as they all got ready. TK had your standard tux but the blazer part had green braiding on it. They all walked down the isle, Tai with Sora, Matt with Mimi, and Steve came down with the rings.

Then the music started for the bride to come. Tk's heart was racing _is this really happening? I've never been so excited._

Then the doors opened and there was Kari standing next to her dad. She looked beautiful in her wedding dress. TK lost balance on the step, but was caught by none other than Steve "TK, breathe" he said calmly.

TK realised he hadn't breathed since he saw Kari. The rest of the ceremony went just as all weddings do.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the pastor announced, "You may kiss the bride" he smiled kindly at the young new couple. They kissed with a love that would lost a lifetime and there were cheers all over the church. But it only seemed like there were 2 people in that entire church to them.

----FLASH----

Then she looked back at TK…

He was kneeling in front of her and had a small velvet box in his hand. _Is he going to…_

"Kari, we've been friends forever, and I know we may be young but, age is just a number to me. I love you and want to spend to rest of my life with you" he took a deep breath and opened the velvet box, "Kari Kamiya, will you marry me?"

"TK" Kari looked at him, "of course I will marry you. There's no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with" then they kissed and TK slipped the ring onto her finger. "Mrs Kari Takaishi, I like it" she said as they kissed again

----FLASH----

Then someone in a hooded jacket walked up to them…

"Kari, you can't marry him, I won't let you" the man was Jack. He pulled out a gun and as if he were replaying the incident Steve jumped in the way. Everything seemed to be in slow motion but just as the bullet hit him…

----FLASH---

Steve woke up in a cold sweat. "It was just a dream, thank goodness" he said and lay in bed for a while, "8 o clock" all of a sudden his cell phone rang

**With TK**

TK woke up slowly and peacefully. "Now that, was an awesome dream." _I should call and tell Steve. He'd like to hear about it_. TK got his cell phone and started calling Steve. _Hmm, engaged? Oh well maybe I'll got visit him later. It's probably better to tell him in person anyway_

**With Kari**

Kari woke peacefully, "Wow, the things your imagination can do" _Maybe I should tell Steve. I should probably apologise for calling him so late last night. And I'm sure he'd want to hear about my dream._ So she got her cell phone and called Steve

"Hello?"

"Hey, Steve, guess what. I had the most awesome dream last night"

"Really? Well don't keep me waiting I want to hear it" Kari felt so excited to tell Steve about her dream

**About lunchtime**

TK came up to the orphanage where Steve was. He saw him outside playing with the other orphans, chasing them around, pretending that he couldn't catch them.

"Hey Steve" TK said shyly

"Oh hey bud, everyone say hello to TK" Steve said to the others

"Hello TK" they said in unison

"Hi, guys, hey Steve can I speak to you for a minute"

"Yeah, sure. OK guys I'm coming now just keep playing" They walked off. "So what's up?"

"I had this dream last night"

"Really? Well what was it about?"

"It was my wedding day"

"Ah, and who was the lucky gal?" Steve said smirking

"Kari…" TK said expecting Steve to be shocked and laugh at him, but all he did was smile kindly. "What do you think it means?"

"Well TK you know what they say, we all depend on our dreams"

"Why?"

"Because, that's what love is made of"

* * *

Wow that turned out longer than expected hope you guys didn't fall asleep. What did you think? Pretty confusing I guess but it all comes together in the end 

Anyway till next time review


	9. Forever

Hey guys. Only one more week of holiday's left. Boo! Anyway I want to finish this story before then because this term is going to suck. I'll be surprised if I get anytime to write.

If all goes as planned this will be the second last chap. I don't know whether to be happy or sad.

Steve: Be sad during the last chapter not now

Me: OK good advice. This is probably the chap you've all been waiting for. Hope I do it right

Steve: So do I

Disclaimer: Whatever, you all know I don't own digimon. I don't own the Song Eye to Eye, nor do I own the song Forever by KISS

OK here we go

* * *

Chapter 9: Forever

TK and Steve spent the day together and in the evening went to Kari's apartment for Tai's birthday. Although TK was a bit uneasy about it (A/N because of his dream). When Kari saw TK she felt a bit uneasy too(A/N same reason). _Here we go Hope and Light together part 1 is complete_ Steve thought to himself

"Um hi TK" Kari said softly

"Hi Kari" TK said the same way

_This may require a bit more work than expected_. "Come in" Kari said

There was a silence as they walked in. "Who else is here?" Steve said breaking the silence

"Everyone now that you two are here"

"Well it's not my felt we're late, TK got us lost"

"Did not. You had to go to the bathroom"

"Uh, hi, Tai happy birthday" Steve said changing the subject and ran off to greet everyone. Leaving TK and Kari alone.

"That Steve. Gotta love him" TK said as they chuckled and walked over to the rest of the gang.

The rest of the night was filled with games of all kinds from spin the bottle (A/N personally never played it, never want to either), a good old fashion game of Cluedo which was won by Ken. Then came truth or dare… (A/N way to many of these but I'm sorry hopefully mine will be different, and it wont go into to much detail)

"OK Ken," Tai said mischievously, "Truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare?"

"OK, sing Baa Baa black sheep outside on the balcony."

"Um, OK then sounds easy enough" Ken walked outside and began to sing. Ken came back in and everyone cheered and applaude. "OK my turn TK. Truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'm not afraid of anything you can think up"

"Oh, you will be" Ken had suspicions of TK liking Kari so "Kiss Kari"

TK went pale; everyone snickered thinking 'What a good idea making him kiss his best friend. "Um, OK" he looked over at Kari, walked up to her, and kissed her lips. She kissed back. It wasn't passionate, but they both felt whole for the first time. Steve gave Ken a thumbs up _part 2 complete_ he thought

They stopped and the first thing Kari heard was "Hey Kari, you do realise that you didn't have to kiss him back right?" Steve said with a giant grin. Kari and TK's blush became so intense it was a new shade of red

"OK Steve your turn. Truth or dare?" TK asked

"Hmm, how about truth"

"OK, what's your most embarrassing moment?" (A/N couldn't think of anything else)

"Hmm, well there was this one time when one of your girlfriends got ticked off with me, because I made a simple joke, and kicked me in the balls, in front of the whole school. I dropped to my knees and screamed like a little girl"

The room burst into laughter "OK that was good. Your turn."

"OK Kari…"

"Wait, hasn't she already gone? With TK?" Yolie asked

"No, the dare was for TK to kiss Kari. I didn't specify where, and she didn't have to kiss him back" Ken said in a matter- of- fact tone to his girlfriend

"So anyway, you know the options. Pick one"

"Well, after Ken's dare, I'm gonna have to go with truth" everyone slowly began to realise what was going on and began whispering "Ask who she likes" and " Ask if she likes TK".

"No ways. How about this? Kari…" Steve put on this big grin, "How much did you enjoy the kiss you and TK shared?"

"Well, um" Kari was nervous now _well here it goes_, "I thought it was awesome. And- I wish it could have lasted longer" Kari said, neither one looking at the other. _Part 3 complete_

TK walked up to Kari and put a hand on her shoulder. He smiled reassuringly, helped her up and they both went outside. TK motioned his head for Steve to come to. Steve got up

"Hey, I'm coming to" Davis said but as he tried to get up he felt Steve's foot on his chest

"I don't think so, sorry" Steve said and pushed him to the ground again

They all continued playing the game without them. "I wonder what they're saying" Sora said

**Outside**

The three were silent. Steve couldn't stand it anymore. As if out of no where he pulled out a script. "Psst" he whispered to TK "Your line is 'Kari I love you' and your line is" now whispering to Kari " 'Oh really TK, I love you to' anytime now" he said waving his hand about

They both smiled at him. "OK guys all jokes aside," he threw the script down the balcony, "what's the matter with you two? I realise you may be scared, but think about it, you've been friends for half your lives. And nothing has torn you apart. I may not be digi destined, but I know your guys friendship only became stronger in the Digital world. Fate has brought you guys together, and now is giving you these feelings. You guys must take the wheel now. Your relationship has only gotten stronger; it won't go any other way."

A pair of crimson eyes and sapphire eyes looked at him. They understood what he said, but both weren't sure what to do. They looked at each other. Both now forgot Steve was there.

"Kari…" TK's throat felt dry.

"TK…" Kari was lost for words

"I love you" they said in unison

"Wow, that was rather unexpected" Steve said, but the two ignored him. They were in their own world now. Slowly but surely their lips met again. This time the kiss was their own choice. And at this time, they had never felt so in love, they had never felt so loved.

_Operation Hope and Light together is now complete, forever. _Steve smiled. As the three walked in they were met with cheers and applause.

**One week later…**

**Earlier that day…**

"Aw, come on Steve you have to go" Kari whined

"Make me"

"Fine, fun sucker" Kari said and pulled her tongue out at him playfully

"Whatever, just you two must have fun OK"

**Now (Kari)**

"You ready yet?" Kari heard her brother ask

"Not even close Tai now keep quiet!"

"Come on, what's taking so long?"

"You can't rush art" Kari shouted. Tai laughed and watched more TV

**Now (TK)**

"Hurry up, or else you're going to be late. You're just as bad as Mimi" Joe said.

"Oi, just keep quiet" TK said. _Man I'm so nervous. I hope Kari likes what I'm wearing. Matt couldn't take me for some arbitrary reason. Maybe I should talk to Steve, he'll know what to say._

"Hello?"

"Hey Steve"

"Hey bud how's it going? You nervous?"

"Yeah, that's why I called"

"Don't be oke, it'll be a blast."

"I hope so. You sure you don't want to go?"

"Positive. How about you and Kari have extra fun for me"

"K"

Steve sighed, "Look TK, this is Kari we're talking about. You can't screw up in her eyes." TK laughed lightly

"Thanks Steve. Hey what's that music in the backround?"

"New radio. It's awesome, but everybody else keeps jacking it to listen to" TK heard Steve laughing

"Oh ok. Well see you" and he hung up

"I'll bet Kari's going to be waiting for you instead of you waiting for her" Joe shouted

"I just want to make a good impression"

"You've known each other for so long, why bother. Besides your impression isn't going to help"

"How about I just don't speak to you, OK?"

"OK"

"OK?"

"OK"

"Wow that was weird"

"You're telling me" Joe said as TK came out of his room.

"How do I look?"

"Nice, that's good. Here take these" Joe handed TK some flowers

"Oh, Joe for me?" TK said sounding like a girl who just received flowers

"They're for Kari you dope, I knew you'd forget. Besides, when you go out with a girl that's obsessed with pink and all kinds of girly stuff, you get used to needing fowers for a date."

TK laughed at Joe, "Well, at least you're living up to your crest"

"Yeah, now lets go get your girl"

**Kari**

"Come on Kari, he'll be here any second" Tai stopped yelling to here the doorbell. "that's him come on". Tai opened the door for TK. "Ah TK come in, take a seat, you may be here a while" Tai said that last part more to Kari than TK

"Shut it Tai" Kari shouted

"It's OK, I think I'm early"

"No, she's just late. Wait, whoa TK, not to shabby hey"

"Thank-" he was interrupted by the presence of someone else. "K- Kari? W- wow" he stuttered

Kari blushed, "Worth the wait?"

"Definitely"

"I guess it'll have to do" Tai said receiving glares from Kari. Tai just smiled, "Well, off you go you two crazy lovebirds" TK looked up remembering the boutique

"These are for you"

"Thanks TK they're beautiful"

"Good old fashion loverboy" Tai said as he pushed them out the door

**At the dance**

They walked inside the building, hand in hand, both not wanting to let go. As they got there they met up with Davis, Cody, Yolie and Ken who went together. (A/N obviously)

They heard a keyboard "He's not coming, is he" Kari asked, a little disappointed

"I doubt it, but he'd want us to have fun"

TK then heard the familiar voice of his brother start to sing. _So that's where he was. _The two began dancing to the song

If we listen to each other's heart  
We'll find we're never too far apart  
And maybe love is the reason why  
For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye

If a wall should come between us  
To high to climb, to hard to break through  
I know that love will lead us  
And find a way to bring me to you  
So don't be in a hurry  
Think before you count us out  
You don't have to worry, I won't ever let you drown

_  
If we listen to each other's heart  
We'll find we're never too far apart  
And maybe love is the reason why  
For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye  
_

_  
If you're ever lonely, stop  
You don't have to be  
After all is stolen, I'll beat a way from you to me  
_

_  
If we listen to each other's heart  
We'll find we're never too far apart  
And maybe love is the reason why  
For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye_

The chorus repeated its self and they kept dancing till the end of the song. They danced some more after that.

Kari was a good dancer, but TK on the other hand, let's just say it was not one of his strong points. Her boyfriend, _Man it's weird saying that_ she thought, looked tired

"Want to take a break TK?" she asked sweetly

"Yeah sure" what he was saying to himself was 'Yes! Finally!'

They walked around outside, just talking and listening. They hadn't wondered to far away, they could still hear the music, even though they were outside.

"Wow, TK, isn't this romantic" Kari said in awe of her surroundings

"Yeah" It was a clear night, it showed every diamond in the sky, and a full moon. Kari rested her head on his shoulder.

Then all of a sudden a slow song began, "Care to dance" TK asked

"What? Now?"

"Right here, right now" he said as he put his arms around her waist, and she put her arms on top of his shoulders and rested her head against his chest.

_I gotta tell you what I'm feelin' inside,_

_I could lie to myself, but it's true  
There's no denying when I look in your eyes, _

_girl I'm out of my head over you  
_

It's forever, this time I know and there's no doubt in my mind  
Forever, until my life is through, girl I'll be lovin' you forever

I hear the echo of a promise I made  
When you're strong you can stand on your own  
But those words grow distant as I look at your face  
No, I don't wanna go it alone  
I never thought I'd lay my heart on the line  
But everything about you is tellin' me this time

_  
It's forever, this time I know and there's no doubt in my mind  
Forever, until my life is through, girl I'll be lovin' you forever  
yeah!  
_

_  
I see my future when I look in your eyes  
It took your love to make my heart come alive  
Cos I lived my life believin' all love is blind  
But everything about you is tellin' me this time_

_It's forever, this time I know and there's no doubt in my mind  
Forever, until my life is through, girl I'll be lovin' you forever_

_It's forever, this time I know and there's no doubt in my mind  
Forever, until my life is through, girl I'll be lovin' you forever  
yeah_

As the song came to an end they found themselves in a kiss. A kiss filled with love, hope, joy and passion. As they broke away they smiled at each other

_Wow I am so in love with this girl _TK thought

_This is our song, Forever _Kari thought

As they walked inside they noticed Steve standing on the stage. He had just sung that last song. "That one was for my best friends TK and Kari, who I know, are forever" he smiled and winked as he saw them.

* * *

Long chapter, wow. Anyway, the next chapter will probably be the an epilogue. So wish me luck, I've got so many ideas for it I think I'm going to explode.

What you guys think of this chapter? Any good? Other ideas? Please review I'm open to anything. So till next time, review


	10. You'll be in my heart

Hey guys. Sorry about the last two chaps. I know they were long and it was a lot to take in, but I think it was best done that way. They came up really fast because well, they were basically already written. This chapter and the previous one were kind of already in my head.

I also changed it to Romance/ Friendship instead of Romance/ Humour, I think it's more appropriate that way

This is this last chap for this story. I've got a couple of announcements at the end of the chap so please read that.

Disclaimer: Last one so I don't own Digimon, or the song You'll be in my heart by Phil Collins

I'm nervous about how this will turn out. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this one the most, or least, however you want to see it

Steve: Yeah guys better enjoy it, it's gonna be the last time you'll ever see me

Me: Yeah, it's quite sad really. Anyway here we go. For the last time

* * *

Chapter 10: You'll be in my heart 

Two years have past and we find two best friends talking to one another. They seated themselves at a restaurant by the park. As they waited for their drinks to arrive they chatted some more.

"Wow, we actually finished school, forever. It's kinda scary when you think about it." Steve started

"Yeah, that's, kinda why I wanted to speak to you before Kari got here" TK said nervously, Steve looked confused so he continued, "What would you say if I told you that I was going to ask Kari" he gulped, "to marry me?"

Steve choked on his drink and coughed violently, "Sorry, I thought you just said you were going to ask Kari to marry you" Steve said not believing his own ears.

"I did" Steve choked on his drinks again

"Whoa, back up-"

"I know we're young but, our love can last"

"OK, but who else have you talked to?"

"Tai, Matt, my mom. They all said we'd be too young" TK looked depressed

"So, why'd you come to me?" TK looked even more depressed _this should be interesting_ Steve thought. "Look, TK, age is just a number, and yes, I think you should wait for a while, but, I'm not Tai or Matt or your mom TK. I'm your friend, so no matter what I'll be behind you all the way." Steve sounded so controlled, "But, you guys are going to be together forever anyway, so why rush it?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, thanks"

Just then Kari came; she greeted Steve with a hug and gave TK a peck on the cheek.

"So, why'd you call us here Steve?"

"Well, it's big, so brace yourselves. I'm moving to America"

"What? Why?" TK and Kari said in unison _they really are meant for one another_ Steve thought. He had to pick his words carefully as not to upset his friends even more

"Well, it's kinda like part one"

"Part one of what?"

"I'm going to backpack the world. As much as I love it here, I feel like there's more for me, out there" Steve pointed to the sky

"But, this is your home right here, with us"

"I know, I'll come back to visit you guys when I'm done" Steve was fiddling with a ring that appeared to be on his wedding ring finger. TK and Kari didn't notice though, they were too shocked by the news.

"Well, good luck, we're happy for you, right Kar?" Kari just nodded

"When do you leave?" she asked teary eyed

"Tomorrow"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"I didn't want you guys to worry about it, especially during our final exams"

"Well, we better spend as much time as we can with you" TK said, truthfully, the closer TK and Kari got to one another, the further they became from Steve. He didn't say anything though

So for the rest of the day they went to see movies, played basketball, watched TV, and all kinds of other things.

* * *

Steve's fight left at 1pm so him and his friends got to the airport at 10am to have one last meal with their good friend. 

"Where will you be staying?" asked Cody

"Um, well for a month I'll be in LA, then another month in Florida…" Steve went on about his plans to backpack the world

"He's got it all figured out" Izzy said

"Well, how about a toast, to our good friend Steve. May you find what your looking for, and always know that you have friends and family right here in Japan" Tai spoke loud and proud

**Almost time for the plane to depart**

"_Flight 415 to The United States of America now boarding, business class passengers first"_ was heard over the intercom

"Well I guess this is goodbye. Thanks for all that you've done for us, especially for TK and Kari" Matt said

"No, Matt, this isn't goodbye, just, see you soon" Steve said smiling. He said goodbye to his 12 friends the digi destined, but 2 of them stood out.

He came up to Kari and gave her a big hug. She was crying, not like she could help it, one of her best friends was leaving and not coming back for a long time.

"Kari, why are you crying?" Steve asked sweetly

"You're leaving us" she managed to say

"No, I'm not. I'll always be here for you guys, I'll always be around. As long as you keep me in here" and he took her hand to his heart and smiled. Then TK.

"TK, if you really want to," Steve sighed, "you can cry, as long as you don't cry for me"

"No, no, I'm fine"

"Crying doesn't mean you're weak. It means you can feel, it means you live, it means you're human." TK hugged Steve and started to cry, and a tear fell from Steve's eye too

Steve walked off; he turned around to look at TK and Kari, hand in hand, one last time. He did his signature wink and walked onto the aeroplane (A/N that's what we call them here, not airplanes).

(A/N in-between the song is flashes of the past, present and future)

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand __Hold it tight_

_I will protect you from _

_All around you _

_I will be here _

Kari and TK hugging each other watching the plane take off

_For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
_

We see 3 kids in the park, around 8. TK and Kari are on swings, Steve is pushing them

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always_

Cody at Kendo practice with his Grandfather

_Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

Joe and Mimi's wedding day

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

We see Kari crying and running up to Steve who hugged her and comforted her_  
_

_Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know_

Steve running in front of TK and Kari to take the bullet and then fall over the edge of the building

_When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together_

Tai kneeling down and asking Sora to marry him, Sora nods her head and hugs him

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Believe me you'll be in my heart _

_I'll be there from this day on _

_Now and forever more _

_Cause, you'll be in my heart__  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, _

_I'll be there always  
Always_

_Always, I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

TK writing novel, Kari comes up to him and hugs him from behind while he's sitting on the chair

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

**In the evening**

TK got a phone call

"Hello"

"_Hey, it's Tai, can you come over? Kari's not coming out of her room, and we're getting worried"_ Tai sounded just that

"Sure" TK hung up and left for The Kamiya's apartment. He opened the door to find everyone silent, so he just walked into Kari's bedroom.

"Hey, what's wrong?" TK said softly and came over to where Kari was lying on her bed and sat next to her. Kari just kept crying. "Do you, miss Steve?" She nodded

"But it's not just that, we're out of school now, everything's changing"

"Well, the change isn't all bad. One good thing about growing up is, I have you" TK smiled and lay next to Kari. She rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers.

TK looked at her and wiped away a tear, "Don't worry, as long as we have each other, we can get through anything" They sat there a while longer in silence, just enjoying each others presence. Kari felt safe with TK; Kari also made TK feel strong.

"TK?" Kari broke the silence

"Hmm?"

She took a deep breath in "Do you think we'll get married?"

TK looked deeply into her crimson eyes. "I'm not sure, Matt and Tai say we're perfect for each other, Sora, Mimi and Yolie say that we're a cute couple, Joe, well, Joe's Joe, I heard Izzy say that if his calculations are correct-" Kari slapped his stomach "Oof"

They laughed joyously. "But what do you think?"

"You know what Kar? I think, almost know, that we will get married"

Kari relaxed more, feeling comforted in his arms. "Me too" she said quietly and fell asleep. TK lay his head against hers again and soon fell asleep.

All they needed was one another, and they could do anything. Climb any mountain, walk the stormy seas, from reaching the highest peak, to swimming to the bottom of the ocean, they could do it. As long as they had each other

As long as the light of hope shone bright. Their love could conquer all, knowing no boundaries. For that is what love is… unbound

_I'll be there, always_

So that's how I got my 2 best friends together. Sure, it wasn't easy, but it was definitely worth it. And looking back on the past few years, I can proudly say that Hope and Light are together forever, and I don't mean to brag, but because of me, and I don't regret a thing. So that's the story of three best friends.

**In loving memory of my uncle Stephan Foulston 1938- 2006, who inspired the character behind Steve**

* * *

OK, that was good right? What did you guys think? Hope I didn't leave anything out. Remember to review. OK here's some story idea's I want people to think about and tell me what they think: 

1) TK and the magic Lamp:

Pretty self explanatory but it will be different from Aladdin and the magic Lamp as it will probably have the digimon in it. Also, should I put in the songs from it to make it a musical type thing?

2) Around the world in 80 Digi days:

1st one to get back to Japan in 80 days wins. Readers get to vote for who they want to win. I may have to postpone this one depending on how many people know about it so tell your friends

3) Then how about a Sequel to this one? I have some ideas already, but not a good title. The summery would go something like:

TK and Kari are the happiest couple in the world so naturally they would get married. But, what happens when an old friend comes back so close to their wedding day

4) Digimon: Legends

A rift in the world causes the Digidestined from season 1 through 4 to be scattered in dimensions that are unknown to them. Not only that but it forms a new breed on digi destined to save the all 4 worlds. (A/N Adventures world, tamers world, frontier world and their own)

I may open this one up to the public to give me ideas for these new digi destined

Thanks to these people for taking the time to review my story and inspired me to keep writing:

TerrorizingTaiora11

Gjcoolio

The Hope Angel

Fiorella Takaishi

SoccerShoppingLove729

OK you guys must read all their stories as well. Their all absolutely brilliant, seriously.

Steve: Wow long goodbye

Me: Well I am going to miss this story

Steve: Yeah, me too, well I guess that's it for me. Now I can finally take that vacation I always wanted

Me: Lucky you, I have school, cheap, so anyway please tell me what you thought of the last chap and my future ideas. Till next time keep writing stories and reviewing others. This is Steve and I, out


End file.
